


Lady In Red!

by Kyuubi16



Category: Naruto, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Language, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto propositions a certain Lady of Red for a night of companionship. One of the Jessica Rabbit fics you'll find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady In Red!

Lady in Red

0

Naruto Uzumaki x Jessica Rabbit

0

Author's Note

0

Toa Naruto is responsible for revision and added material.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto never missed a single of the Lady of Red's performances. Her sensuous voice, and unearthly perfect curves brought men in by the droves to the night club she worked at. Yet, unlike the rest of the males that always slobbered and leered at the red goddess whenever she appeared, it was the simple things that were mainly overlooked by others that he enjoyed as well as her more notable qualities. He was perplexed as to why a woman of her beauty and talents was still single, though. Even now, thoughts of the woman occupied his mind as he made his way home in the darkness of the night. His current location was a small apartment that he was staying at until he could gather enough money to buy a house. The complex's appearance had an old style to it and was a bit out of the ways, guaranteeing some measure of privacy. It wasn't grand compared to the other condos that were available, but it suited him just fine.

"I wonder what she's doing right now?" he said to no one in particular, as he threaded carefully up the creaking wooden stairs, so as not to wake up the other residents. Once he got inside his apartment and shut the door behind him, Naruto took off his black oak cloak and placed it on the coat stand before he sat down on the bed, kicking off his socks and boots, placing them neatly by the bottom of the bed. Despite the apartment's sort of run down look, the beds were surprisingly comfortable and the interior was in decent condition. He looked out the window and noticed a car was driving up. Hoping that it was who he had been thinking about, Naruto laid his head on the pillow as he waited. Five, maybe ten minutes had passed before he heard footsteps climb up the stairs of the complex, and come down the hallway leading to his room. He sat up straight as his door opened. Despite seeing her perform numerous times, Naruto couldn't help but be transfixed by the Lady of Red that was standing in his doorway.

She was tall red headed woman with a voluptuous bust, a thin waistline, and a shapely rear. The sheet of red hair covered one side of her face, letting her one visible green eye flutter under purple eye shadow. Only one of her long legs was visible from the long tight red dress, thanks to the slit that was on the side. Some people (mainly jealous women) would say that her looks were obtained through extensive plastic surgery and artificial enhancement, but what they didn't know (or refused to believe) was that her figure was all natural. Naruto was broken from his musings when he heard the sound of high heel shoes walking on the hard wood floor. As the woman walked over towards a large mirror that was placed near his bed, her magnificent breasts jiggled and her wide hips swayed back and forth, her gloved hands resting on her thin waist.

"Jessica Violet. I'm glad you took me up on my offer." the blond said, as his eyes followed her luscious rear. Jessica's attention, however, was focused on the mirror in front of her as she ran her fingers through her hair. After a few moments of last-minute preening, she turned around to face the man with a look that would have made lesser men lose control of their lust.

"What can I say, Mr. Uzumaki? You stroked my curiosity." she said, as she once more ran one of her arm-length, violet, gloved hands through her lustrous hair, before stripping the gloves off her arms and draping them over the mirror. She then walked over towards him, hips swaying, until she plopped herself on the bed in front of the blond, kicking her shoes off and leaving her barefoot. With a smirk, she leaned in close until their faces were mere centimeters apart, as she trailed a finger in clockwise circle motions against his chest. Glancing towards the moving digit, the blond noticed that she was wearing dark vermillion nail polish.

"Now Naruto, dear, since you offered to take care of me, allow me take care of you for tonight." she said. With a mere gesture, his buttons were flicked off with ease, and his ruined shirt was thrown to the floor. With the garment now gone, Naruto was left with his toned chest bare and visible for the gorgeous vixen to see. "I don't get a chance to dominate often. My partners usually don't last long enough for me to...get off." she purred, as she gazed hungrily at the half naked blond before her.

"Well, I can assure you that I'm well known for my stamina." he said, eying the bountiful amount of cleavage that she was showing from her position. Suddenly, he was pushed back onto the bed, as Jessica began undoing his belt and fly. With a couple of quick movements, his pants and boxers were removed, joining his shirt on the floor. Now completely nude, there was nothing confining his swelling erection from rising up, begging for her attention.

"We'll see..." her tone becoming even more sensual than he had ever heard before, as she gently cupped and caressed his sack. The feeling of her soft hands massaging his most private of all body parts caused the blond to let out a low groan, all the while subconsciously grasping the covers in an effort to hold back the louder moans that wanted to escape.

Her hands shifted upwards until they grabbed his shaft gently, where she started rubbing them up and down the hardened flesh, making sure to create as much pleasurable friction as she could. The sudden change in action surprised Naruto, making him briefly lose control of himself as a moan he had been holding back escaped. Jessica smirked up at him, pleased with the reaction she managed to get out of the blond that had peaked her interest. After what seemed like hours to him, she engulfed the head of his tool in her warm, moist mouth, causing Naruto to grunt and moan out her name. Her hands began pumping up and down his shaft, as she licked and sucked the tip lightly, eliciting low moans and whispers of her name as she continued at her own pace.

Feeling that she needed a change in tactics after continuing for a while, she let him out of her mouth with a wet 'pop', and began licking the downside of his shaft from the tip to his balls, feeling the body heat that it seemed to radiate flush her cheeks. Deciding that she had teased her current lover for long enough, she once again took him into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down his length while sucking lightly and licking him, listening to his grunts and moans. It wasn't long until she decided to make their liaison more interesting. Gripping his hips she changed her angle and went to deep-throat him. The sensations that Naruto felt on his cock were unfathomable, nearly driving him towards his climax far too quickly to his liking, and he could barely utter a grunt of warning to her. Understanding what he was trying to say, she let his dick slip out of her mouth and moved to the side as she began stroking him vigorously, all the while kissing and licking his tip. She didn't have to wait long until Naruto's hips began to jerk. Knowing what was about to happen next, she took the head into her mouth before he exploded. Several hot and thick strands of his seed shot into her mouth, as she greedily drank it down, making sure she didn't lose a single drop. As Naruto slowly came down from his orgasm, he gazed deeply into Jessica's eyes, which were now both visible as she had moved her hair out of the way in case some of his cum landed on her hair or face.

"I think it's about time that I return the favor.'' he replied in a low growl, a predatory grin on his face. To Jessica, it reminded her of a fox that had just cornered its prey. But she didn't have much longer to dwell on it, as she suddenly felt herself being pulled forward and twirled around, before she felt herself landing back-first on the bed. Any retort she was about to make instantly died when she felt the blond's lips collide with her own, as his hands cupped her large breasts. The moan he heard in response to his actions was all the encouragement he needed, before he began to massage her magnificent tits. He relished at how soft they felt in his hands as he squeezed and molded them; he especially loved how she would gasp and tense up whenever he twisted her fabric covered nipples the right way. Realizing that he couldn't keep going any longer without suffocating, Naruto broke the kiss, allowing them a chance to breathe in some much needed fresh air.

"Stop..teasing me." panted Jessica, sending Naruto pleading look. Understanding the unspoken message, Naruto reached towards her chest and peeled off the thin, form-fitting dress that looked as if it were painted on her body. Once the dress had joined his own clothes on the floor, Naruto stopped for a moment to take in every detail of Jessica's body: the way her tantalizing breasts moved up and down as she breathed, her perfectly flat belly, her large hips, her long sensual legs. But what really stood out was the small, red, lacy thong that was just big enough to cover her lower lips, but looked incredibly small in size, considering that it appeared as if its elastic waistband was stretched to the limit across her bountiful hips.

"Well, what are you waiting for? A written invitation? Or is this too much for you to handle for one night?" asked Jessica, who had finally gotten her breathing under control. Her tone in voice sounded as if she did not appreciate the delay in action, or worse, took it as a sign that he was acting like those types of guys that she ended up regretting showing interest in. The fact that she was staring at him with a delicate brow raised didn't help either.

"I-I'm sorry." started Naruto, mentally cursing himself for stammering. "It's just that I couldn't help but be amazed at how breathtakingly beautiful you truly are. And before you say anything; yes, I know that you've most likely heard other guys say something like that so often that it's a pain in the ass to you."

Jessica just smirked at his little explanation. "Well, aren't you an honest one? But you are partially right, it is tiring to hear that sort of drivel from the majority of the men I meet. That's not to say, however, that I don't enjoy a decent compliment now and again; it just depends on the type of man, and if he truly means what he says. But that can wait until later." she said coyly, moving her legs to a more inciting position. "What I should be asking you is: do you think you're man enough to handle me?"

The distance between the two was cut short so quickly that Jessica could have sworn that he had teleported. "Let's find out together, shall we?" replied Naruto, before he once again mashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, which Jessica heartily returned. Any inhibitions that she thought her current lover had were demolished when she felt his tongue lick her lower lip, asking for entrance. Not one to back down from a challenge, especially one in the bedroom, Jessica complied with the request and fought back with her own tongue, engaging the blonde in a heated duel for dominance.

As he allowed Jessica to gradually gain ground, Naruto's hands clasped her breasts once again and resumed his ministrations without the sheet-thin dress getting in the way, before finally breaking lip contact to bombard her neck with butterfly kisses and gentle bites. The lack of clothing apparently made the experience far more enjoyable for her than last time, if the sudden hitches in her breathing and her increased panting were any indication. Feeling invigorated from the pleasurable sounds coming from the Lady of Red, Naruto left a trail of light kisses down her body until he was faced with her breasts which he was still molding. Not wasting a single moment, Naruto's head dived down and kissed the cleavage that laid between her ample boobs, before he began to ravish it, licking and sucking at a rapid but steady pace.

Hearing her loud cries of bliss and feeling her body tremble beneath him, as well as feeling her push his head deeper into her bosom told him all that he needed to know. He began suckling the same spot even harder, while groping and massaging her babes with greater intensity, moving them in tandem with his intakes of her soft, luscious skin. Her moans grew louder and louder as they echoed throughout his apartment. The thought of his neighbors complaining about the disturbance was no longer a concern, as he concentrated on his task of making the Lady of Red writhe in pleasure. Despite the urge to continue with the same venue for the rest of the night, Naruto released his hold on her with a slight 'pop', and was pleased to see that a hickey was forming from his efforts. Bringing his attention back to the soft mounds that were still his hands, Naruto's head dived down on the one place where men would have given their arm to be.

He clasped her right breast in his mouth, his tongue tracing around the areola and occasionally bumping against the nipple, whilst he pinched the left breast's nipple in between his middle and ring fingers. He worked his tongue at random tempos at various lengths of time; sometimes he would go at steady pace before he slowed to a snail's pace, and then would accelerate as fast as he could. Meanwhile, he kept his right hand busy molding and groping her other breast, twisting her nipple at different intervals so as to make sure that the erotic sensations weren't focused on just one specific spot. The Lady in Red's screams of ecstasy only intensified as he switched breasts, enjoying the feeling her legendary boobs in his hands and mouth.

"YES! Yes, that's it!...That's it!...Keep going!" she exclaimed in between pants, her left arm winding around Naruto's back, pulling him even closer to her, her right hand resting on the back of his head, fisting his blond locks. Naruto wasn't satisfied, though. Sure, he was euphoric that he had the chance to be intimately involved with the Lady in Red, but he didn't want to be just another one-night stand that would be forgotten after a few weeks. He wanted to make sure that he would be remembered for the rest of her life, that she would always think of him without even realizing it and could do nothing about it. Naruto released nipple he had in his mouth, before he pressed her breasts together, completely obscuring her cleavage, and began to trace his tongue around her nipples in a figure eight pattern. Feeling extra daring, he carefully grasped her nipples with his front teeth and pulled back, pulling her breasts along with them.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY...OH! OOHH! OOOHHHHHH!" shrieked Jessica, her back arching and breathing becoming heavier, her hand clenching at Naruto's hair harder as he gently nipped at the sensitive buds in between his teeth. It became quickly apparent to Naruto that Jessica Violet had very sensitive nipples. Still wanting to explore of the gorgeous woman's body before him, he eased up on his jaw to let her nipples slowly slide out from their toothed clamp, causing Jessica to collapse on the bed. Naruto looked in silent awe on how her breasts jiggled and danced from her sudden movement, and as her chest heaved to regain control of her breathing.

Jessica was rendered speechless, both physically and figuratively. Out of all the lovers she had before, none of them had ever stolen her breath like he had. Sure, some of the other men she slept with were a good lay, but there was nothing memorable about the experience. She was just looking to scratch an itch, and she had no trouble at all finding a man that was willing to volunteer their services. But those men were only interested in the physical act, and being able to brag to their friends that they had sex with her. And after a while, it just felt forgettable and dull to the point that she would have been better off with herself and a sex toy. As a result, she gradually distanced herself from men in general, graciously accepting any compliments the made about her singing and beauty, but kept them at a far distance from herself.

Then, he came along, breaking through the defenses that she had used for so long. She had always seen him in the audience for her shows, but thought that he was just another addition to the mindless horde of men leering at her, ignoring her singing altogether. Yet, she was mildly impressed that he didn't have the same vacant eyed expression most of the men had. This interested her, and after seeing him amongst her usual audience for the seventh time in a row, she had one of the bouncers give him a message that she wanted to meet him in her dressing room after the show.

Once she was able to get a closer look at her mysterious blond, she immediately knew that he was different; from the way he talked, to the way he would actually look her in the eyes the entire time he was with her. And it didn't hurt that she found his ocean blue eyes, and whisker-like birth marks on his cheeks quite exotic. She didn't know why, but she felt strangely comfortable in his presence, as if he knew exactly what her troubles were. No, as if he knew what it was like to be seen as an object instead of an independent person, and the lonesomeness that came along with the territory. But when he had left right after he invited her to his home, she had almost written him off as some pervert trying to get a quick lay out of her. She had numerous men try that same lame pick-up line on her, with a few of them looking shady and dangerous.

But, on the other hand, he didn't give off that intimidating/violent feeling that the others occasionally seemed to have, and had behaved like a true gentleman; not once had she caught him ogling her body, something that hardly ever happened whenever she was with a man. Yet, she also knew that there were serial rapists and murderers behaved like that to trick girls into go to their houses, never to be seen alive again. Conflicting ideas and theories soon began to fight for dominance inside her mind: logical assumptions vs. paranoia, common sense vs. impulsive urges for excitement. In the end it was Naruto's amiable personality and the mysterious air that seemed to surround him that convinced her to take up the man's offer.

And so far, she was glad that she did. Everything that the blond had done made her experience pleasure in ways that she thought wasn't possible. The way he would look at her, kiss her, touch her; it was if she were experiencing sex for the first time all over again. She still couldn't believe how he was able to leave her gasping for breath just by fondling her breasts; in the past she had to have other men fuck her well into the night just to feel anything close to the bliss she had just felt, and a majority of the time they could barely last that long. She didn't have much longer to dwell on what she could expect when things became more serious, as she soon felt Naruto's lips trail down her belly, his teeth lightly dragging across her skin with each kiss, only stopping to where her thong still covered her lower lips.

Naruto marveled at how soft Jessica's skin felt against his lips; he especially enjoyed the squeak Jessica made when he gave the area around her navel extra attention. He continued his down the marvelously sculpted body until his nose brushed against the elastic waistband of her only remaining piece of clothing she was wearing. Naruto took a moment to observe how it looked as if it were two sizes too small on her. Looking closer, he saw large damp spot in the exact area where her sex was, hinting of how large her arousal was. With a quick motion the last of Jessica's clothing was flung across the room, revealing a small thatch of red pubic hair, right above her pussy, which was already dripping wet. Naruto leaned in until the tip of his nose was just barely touching her womanhood.

The scent of her arousal filled his nostrils as he watched her hips tremble in anticipation, his hot breath beating against the drenched vagina making her start to breathe through her clenched jaw. Not wanting her to think that he was teasing her for the heck of it, he placed a soft kiss on her lower lips, before he began to trace his tongue around them, getting a small taste of her and making her tremble even harder than before. The sounds of her pleasurable moans growing progressively louder were the most magnificent sounds he heard from her; possibly even more magnificent than her singing. He especially liked the sound of her startled gasps whenever his nose brushed against her clitoris. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl, and soon the sensation of her erect nub rubbing against his his skin became too much to ignore.

Breaking his cycle, Naruto zeroed in on her erogenous area, and began assaulting it with his tongue and teeth straight away, alternating in licks and nips. Jessica's back arched in response to Naruto's actions, her hips bucking up into his face, forcing her clit further into his lips and giving him more to work with, her pussy becoming more and more drenched with her fluids with each passing instant. But as pleasing as the experience was for the blond, there was still one last place he wanted to explore and taste. By grasping her hips, Naruto was able move his head to a more comfortable position so that his tongue could plunge down into the depths of his Lady of Red's vagina. Naruto was amazed at how Jessica's pussy seemed to enclose around his tongue, and how wet and silky it felt.

The sound of Jessica's moans grew louder, her pussy drooling with her arousal. In response to the sudden increased flow of her juices, Naruto began lapping the fluids from her seeping slit as if his life depended on it, to which the Lady of Red didn't complain, especially after he plunged tongue as deep as he could, his front teeth resting on top of her swollen clitoris and gently raked against it. His tongue continued to explore the walls of her pussy as it swished around in circles, while simultaneously moving back and forth within her.

Jessica groaned as the pressure-like sensation in her stomach steadily increased with each lick. With each pass of his tongue, she felt the "pressure" build up bit by bit, like a volcano getting ready erupt. Her legs clamped down on Naruto's head to keep him from moving, her dainty fingers running through his hair as her love cries grew louder and louder. The hot depths of her vagina were soon drenched in juices as her inner walls tightened around his tongue. With one final cry, she finally climaxed, and climaxed hard. Naruto drank as much of her hot cum as he could, the small remainder landing on his face. Undeterred, the blond crawled up so that he was face-level with her and claimed her lips with his own once again, neither seemed to care about the fact they were tasting their own juices. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, the Lady of Red rolled them over so that she was on top of him, as she stroked his member back to attention.

"Alright stud, enough foreplay! It's time for the main course!" she said as she aligned herself right above his painfully erect penis, and slowly allowed his entire tool to sink inside her, the resulting sensation eliciting a loud moan from the both of them. The Lady of Red remained still for a moment, her body trembling from the sensation of Naruto's cock impaling and stretching her in the most amazing ways imaginable. As for Naruto, he was trying his hardest not to cum when their pelvises met, the sensations of her tight pussy clamping down on his dick driving him mad. Once Jessica had regained control of her body, she slowly began to move. At first, it was just her simply moving up and down, trying to get used to the cock that was currently buried within her. In no time, she began bouncing up and down on the blond, sliding side to side in an attempt to get Naruto's manhood to rub against very spot of her walls.

It was at that moment that Naruto decided that he had had enough of sitting still like a statue. He waited until Jessica pulled up for another bounce, before his hands snapped to her hips and pushed her down as he thrust upwards to meet her midway, getting an usual sound from her that sounded like cross between a gasp and a delighted cry. Wanting to see if he could get Jessica to make that noise again, Naruto eagerly began to thrusting into her, their pelvises always meeting in midair before they pulled back once again, only to slam forward against each other.

Whilst their bodies moved to the steps of the age-old dance performed by lovers, Naruto leaned up so that he could get closer to her, her visage still a portrait of beauty even during wild sex, her eyes clenched shut in bliss, her love cries now coming at a seemingly endless pace. When she opened her eyes and saw how close the blond was, she leaned over and kissed Naruto lustfully, biting down on his upper lip as their thrusts became more frantic. Taking a quick curious glance to the mirror that still had Jessica's gloves draped on it, he was spellbound at seeing how her buttocks seemed to bounce and ripple whenever they slammed against him, making him want to fuck her even harder.

In no time at all, the sound of slapping flesh echoed throughout the room, and the heavy aroma of sex permeated the air. Together their thrusts quickened as their breathing became heavier. Naruto then began to caress and squeeze those magnificent breasts of hers once again, as they grounded against each other creating even more delicious friction.

Feeling Naruto's hands on her babes, she broke the lip lock to look at him with a sultry expression. "You just...Ah!...love touching...OH!...my breasts, don't you?...OH GOD!" she said in between ecstatic cries whenever his penis hit a sensitive spot within her cunt.

"You bet...I do, Jessica." answered Naruto in between thrusts. "They're so fucking amazing...but your tits...aren't the only things I love about you..."

"Oh?... And what else...do you love...about me?" she asked, now curious to what he had to say.

"Everything!" grunted Naruto. "Your voice...your eyes...your smile...your drop dead sexy body...your charm...your wit...EVERYTHING!" he emphasized the last part by thrusting into her with reckless abandon, racking her entire body with even more of the lightning-like jolts that were coursing through her, as her body began to rock faster and harder.

"Then love me, Naruto." she gasped desperately, as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her body, her legs shifting to wrap around his waist as tightly as she could, giving way to new, wondrous sensations. "Love me with everything you've got! Love me until the end of time!" she exclaimed as Naruto continued to ram into her like a jack hammer, making Jessica's body convulse and quiver, thoughts of thrusting back were forgotten and replaced with thoughts of trying to hold off the pooling pressure that was increasingly building up in her belly.

"Ugh...Fuck...so tight, Jessica...can't keep this up...I'm...gonna cum!" said Naruto, all the while trying to keep the pace going.

"No!...Not yet,...hold on,...just a little longer!" gasped Jessica, legs constricting around Naruto even harder, as her nails dug into his shoulders.

"Can't...keep it up...much longer!"

"Just keep going...I'm almost there! Oh God, I'm almost there!"she wailed euphorically. Figuring that he had nothing left to lose, Naruto continued on for as long as he could, enjoying his Lady of Red's screams of passion, and the feeling of her body firmly pressed against his own. Now, it was only a contest of who could outlast who.

"Yes!...YES!...DON'T STOP!...DON'T STOP!...OH MY GOD!...OH MY GOD!...OH GOD!...OH GOD!...OH GOD!...OH!...OH!...OOHH!...OOOHHH!" she cried with no restraint whatsoever. Naruto soldiered on, just barely able to keep himself from exploding, until suddenly it happened. One moment he slamming his cock into her silky folds, the next he felt her pussy clamp down on him far harder than when she did with his tongue. The sudden action and hot, silky, wetness tightly surrounding his dick was the final push over the edge.

"Urk, I'm cumming!" cried Naruto, before release finally claimed him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" screamed Jessica, as her back arched, her toes curled, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her fingers clutched her lover's shoulders hard enough to draw blood as the force of her orgasm crashed into her with the force of a tsunami. The feeling of Naruto's hot cum splashing into her womb intensified her own orgasm, stars swimming in her vision despite the fact that she was inside. As she felt Naruto's dick pump the last of its load into her, she felt herself fall forward, only land softly on top of Naruto, feeling some of their mixed fluids seep through the small crevices where his cock was encased in her pussy. She let out a content sigh as she rested her head against the blond's chest, ocean blue gazing into forest green, breathing hard once again.

"Mmm, that was amazing. It's been quite a long time since I climaxed like that." she purred, as Naruto shifted slightly, causing her to moan from the sudden movement against her sensitive skin.

"Hhm, I hope you're not done. We still have one more round before we can officially call it a night." he said, as she felt his cock stiffening up again within her.

The Lady of Red was actually quite astonished to see that the blond still had enough energy to continue, as most men would cum just from a mere touch from her and then be completely spent, let alone actually having sex with her. She gasped in surprise as Naruto rolled them over and he withdrew from her sheath, only to be flipped onto her hand and knees.

"Oh, you naughty boy." she cooed as he stroked her jiggling rear, whilst his tongue trailed up her back before latching onto her collarbone. After giving it an earnest suckle, he inched forward until his hot breath beated against her ear

"So what do you say, Jessica? Can I have you here?" he whispered huskily, whilst rubbing his tip against her puckered ass.

"Hhhmmm, I don't see why not." she murmured as she moaned at the sensation of Naruto inserting two of his fingers into her pussy, only to use their juices as lubricant. Firmly gripping her hips, he slowly pushed into the tight hole, causing them both to moan from the tightness.

"Nngh,..yes...that's it..." she gasped as he wormed his way inside her. When Naruto got all the way into the tight hole, he placed a few kisses against the start of her back as he slowly pulled out a few inches and slammed back inside, causing them both to let out a resounding "FUCK!". Naruto continued this course of action slowly a few more times, so as to not injure his Lady of Red. Even though he had some experience with anal sex, it still felt weird to him, hence why he only did it with women he truly liked. Soon enough, he found a comfortable pace that was pleasurable to both participants, yet wasn't fast or hard enough to cause any internal damage to his partner's body.

As for Jessica, she was at loss for words as unfamiliar sensations surged within her. She had only did anal sex twice in the past so she wasn't prepared as to what it would feel like a third time. But given Naruto's sizable dick, as well as his incredible stamina, it felt as if she were experiencing it for the very first time, making her wonder if her the other two men she slept with merely lacked any proficiency in the bedroom. She was brought out her thoughts as she once again felt his warm hands begin to fondle her breasts with earnest, making the pleasurable sensations she was feeling increase by ten-fold, as well as losing all sense of time. With a few more forceful trusts, Naruto let out an animalistic cry as he shot his load into her, making Jessica to cry out in bliss. Pulling out they both collapsed upon the bed in a boneless heap, sweat covering their bodies, as they greedily breathed in the much needed air.

Both of them were completely spent, but more than satisfied from their night of passion. For what seemed like minutes, they remained as there were, before Naruto clumsily pulled back the bed covers from underneath them, and then draping the sheet over their naked forms. Feeling the thin cloth make contact against her still damp skin, Jessica pulled herself closer to her blond lover and placed a tired but passionate kiss on his lips, to which he automatically returned. With a content sigh, The Lady of Red rested her head on the crook of Naruto's neck as she hooked one of her legs around his own, a small smile forming one her beautiful visage when she felt his strong arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him, before slumber finally claimed the both of them. As they slowly drifted to sleep, thoughts about what tomorrow would bring didn't bother them; for tonight, they could rest peacefully. They would deal with what the future had for them and their new relationship, one day at a time.


End file.
